Solace
by TaintedGemini
Summary: supernatural charmed x-over After the death of his brother Sam is feeling lost until he meets chris SamxChris mention of DeanXSam and WyattxChris
1. Chapter 1

Solace

Author: Tainted Gemini

Fandom: Supernatural and Charmed crossover

Rating: M for later chapters.

Warning: Slash Slight spoilers. Sexual situations mentions of incest and rape and language

Pairings: Sam/Chris mentions of Dean/Sam and Wyatt/Chris

Summary

After the death of his brother, Sam is feeling completely lost. Will a chance encounter with a stranger set him on the right path again?

Slash Supernatural charmed crossover. I probably ignored a lot of stuff but oh well, let's just say it's AU. I would like to apologies in advance for out of character Sam and Chris, also any bad spelling and grammar, I do not have a beta. Please R and R

Chapter One

Hopelessness surrounded Sam Winchester, disconnecting him from the people around him. People like the ones who chatted to one another, while spending their hard earned cash, on assortment of beverage. Or the people who danced to the beat of the music, as if they were in a trance, they all might as well have been on another planet, as far as Sam was concerned. The one person in the world, who truly mattered to Sam, was gone. Dean, his brother was dead; everything else was just meaningless to him now. All he had now was his bitterness and the hunt.

That creeping feeling of being watched hit him dragging him out of his self-made cocoon. Looking up, his eyes fell upon a man, who seemed to be about his own age. He was tall, a bit on the skinny side; lanky would be the correct term he supposed. His face was framed by longish black hair, and eyes that, although he was just that bit far away, he could tell were green. Green eyes, just like Dean. The stranger was sitting at the bar quite a bit away, and the Bar, was filled to the brim with people, but he seemed to only have eyes for Sam. Another man sitting beside him, bigger built, older, and obviously more than a bit drunk, was trying to get his attention. Still his eyes never left Sam. The bigger man grabbed the green eyed man by the arm, before pulling him right off of his seat. The younger one glared at the older man, but strangely he did nothing else. He didn't yell. He didn't try to reason; he didn't ask for help, it was like he did not even care.

Sensing trouble Sam stood up, making his way carefully towards them. The older man struck out with his fist, with surprising speed, and surprisingly accurately, for someone as intoxicated as he appeared to be, knocking the younger man to the floor. Sam got there just in time to block the next blow, catching the assailants arm in mid strike.

"Leave him alone!"

The hunters tone, whispered of what he was capable of doing, but the man was either too drunk, or too stupid to listen. Instead of backing off the man growled,

"This is between me, and the little whore; so back off!"

The disrespectful vulgar worlds, and what they implied, made Sam see red, the hunter struck out, his fist connecting with the others man's nose, nearly knocking the other man off his feet. Unfortunately despite the blood that ran down the others face, he could tell, he had not managed to break the man's nose. He really wished he had. In the moment he had struck, he had felt a moment of satisfaction, it was a pity really.

"Why you!" the drunk cried.

He wiped at his nose, groaning slightly. The groan soon turned quickly to a growl, as he recovered, he sent the blood covered fist into Sam's stomach, causing him to grunt in pain, and Sam thought that maybe, three days without sleep had not been such a good idea after all. In the meantime the green eyed man had gotten to his feet again. Sam watched as he promptly walked up to his attacker, and kneed him in the groin. The intoxicated man collapsed on the floor in pain, cursing, and whimpering in turns. Sam could not help himself, he laughed, loudly, uncontrollably, and it felt ridiculously great. The green eyed man turned to him, smiling at him briefly, and Sam could not help but think that it was, a very beautiful smile. Then again the man was gorgeous. Sam dismissed those thoughts at once; he had not time for thoughts like that anymore, or the right.

"Thanks for your help but as you can see I can take care of myself." the man said before turning away and heading out the door.

Sam frowned at the door the other man had used to exit the scene, he was not happy that the other man had left so quickly, he had some question for him. Well he would just have to follow him then. It was his turn to play stalker then, he thought to himself smiling. Walking up to the older man, who was still lying piteously lying on the floor, he was also still groaning in pain, mush to the hunter's great satisfaction.

"What did you want with him?" he asked coldly.

The man actually laughed; well it was more of a croak really.

"What did I want?" he smirked, "What anyone wants out of pretty little whore, a quick fuck in the alley" he answered snidely, before adding, "If you ask me he was asking for it coming here looking like that!"

Sam promptly kicked him in the stomach.

"No one asked you, you come near him again I will hunt you down" Sam promised before leaving the club.

He caught up with the other man outside the club. The greed eyed man was leaning up against the wall of the side of the bar. He seemed lost in thought, but when he noticed the other man's presence, he jumped slightly, before asking with a voice filled with annoyance,

"Why are you following me?"

Sam smirked at the stranger, before answering his question, with a question of his own

"Were you watching me?" he countered.

"You looked so lost like me," was the soft honest reply.

Sam's smile slid from his face instantly.

"What business is that of yours?" he asked coldly.

The other man was too close to the truth, and Sam wanted to hide from it.

"None, but I just wanted to say. Do not give up there; is always a way out!"

The younger man sounded so sincere, Sam's mouth opened and shut but the words would not come out. Who was this stranger that could read him so well?

"Not this time." he managed to get out.

His sounded so bitter, even to his own ears. The green eyed stranger walked slowly towards him his body language relaxed, his eyes seemed to say trust me.

"There is always a way." he repeated softly.

His moved his hand to touch Sam's face. Sam stilled for a moment, afraid to move, to pull away, or tom move closer, but the heat of the others hand was tantalising. A sound that sounded like a cross between a sob and a sigh surged from his throat and out his mouth, before he leant into the touch. It had been so long since he had been touched, so intimately, so very long. His eyes fluttered closed, and he sighed with pleasure at the gentle touch. He was so caught up in the sensation, that he nearly missed the whispered words.

"Trust me!"

It was almost like the green eyed man was begging. The soft words were unthreatening but they were jarring, breaking through the false sense of peace the soft touch of the others hand had brought, it disappeared completely making him feel strangely cold, he pulled away.

"Trust You? I do not even know your name!" he whispered back.

Half of him wanted to run, half of him wanted to touch the beautiful man back.

"It's Chris." was the man's answer before he tenderly touched his lips to Sam.

Sam stood as still as a statue; until Chris applied more pressure ,and as if a spell broke, Sam wrapped one arm around the youngers waist, his other hand tangling in the others silky hair, deepening the kiss. Chris moaned, allowing Sam access to his mouth. Which Sam took full advantage of, exploring every inch of the others mouth hungrily, making the younger man moan even more. God this was heaven, he thought he had not felt this alive, since before Dean's death. Dean! He pulled back hastily causing Chris to whimper slightly at the loss. His expression was one of confusion, hurt, hunger and rejection.

"I lost someone very important to me. I am not ready" he said pleading with his eyes for understanding.

Chris nodded, as he seemed to try and pull himself together.

"I understand …I lost someone too, but it was quite a while ago."

His tone wistful as if remembering, his eyes on the other hand, told of the pain that would never heal. Sam knew that look; he saw it in the mirror every time he glanced in it. He looked at the younger man with understanding, leaning forward he kissed the shorter man's lips, softly, briefly, but with such feeling, it made the younger man shiver slightly.

"Can I see you again Chris?"

There was such hopefulness in the older man's voice, that the younger man smiled, and after a moment of indecision, he nodded his consent. Sam smiled at that. The younger man made to leave before shaking his head and giving the older man a vocal response to the question,

"I would like that, same time next week. See you then Sam."

He grinned, at the widening of the others smile, at his response.

"See you then Chris!" Sam called in a happy daze watching him go.

It did not enter his head that Chris had called him by name, even though he had not given it, until later. He touched a finger to his lips he, Chris had promised to see him in a week, his smile grew.


	2. Chapter 2

Solace

Author: Taintedgemini

Fandom: Supernatural Charmed crossover

Rating: M for later chapters

Spoilers up to end of season three of supernatural and early season six of charmed

Pairings: Sam/Chris mentions of Sam/Dean and Wyatt/Chris

For summary see chapter 1 please r&r

Thanks to both blueeyesbetter and minxmessenger for reviewing how you enjoy this chapter and sorry for taking so long

Chapter Two

The two lost souls meet again the following week as agreed. They sat together at a table in the very back of the dark and lively bar. They chose to avoid the other occupants of the bar in favour of their privacy. Trying to ignore the rather loud celebrations being carried out at the other side of the room, Sam contemplated on how best to break the rather uncomfortable silence between himself and his younger companion.

_This used to be so easy__, __to talk to people__. _Hethought bitterly.

"I don't know how to talk to people anymore" Sam found himself saying.

Chris gave him an understanding smile.

"Me too." he admitted.

Sam smiled back, feeling strangely relieved, but he still did not know what to say. How could he explain, what it was he was feeling? How could he, when he did not know for sure what he was he felt himself? Then there was everything else, like who he was, how he lived, why he was the way he was. About his brother, Dean, how could he explain Dean? He put that thought aside for later, it hurt too much. Concentrating on the man sitting across from him, he tried to figure him out. He had been surprised, when he had showed up. After their first meeting he had felt elated, but as the week wore on it had faded, making his moods swing from on emotion to another. He had felt kind of stupid for the way he had acted, he had felt suspicious of the other man's motives, and he had felt fear that he would not show up. Most of all he had felt guilt, for forgetting about his brother for a moment, for feeling anything towards another human being. He had betrayed Dean, plain and simple. He knew he should not have come, yet there he was. Chris was starting to look very uncomfortable, Sam opened his mouth,

"Do you come here often?" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Chris burst out laughing, and although the hunter was cringing from what he said, he was also pleased to hear the sound of laughter; it had been awhile after all.

"Could you maybe, possible ignore that last question?" Sam pleaded.

The younger man took pity on his companion, and ceased laughing.

"I will try my very best Sam!" he promised.

Sam looked relieved for a moment, but then it seemed to finally sink in, that this man he did not know seemed to know him. Suspicion roused itself within him again.

"How do you know my name?" He asked his voice quiet, and dangerous.

On the outside his face was mask of cold calmness, but inside he was raging. How could he be so stupid? How could he get distracted so easily by a pretty face? Was he a demon? While Sam berated himself internally, Chris studied him carefully wondering how much to tell him. He knew he should not have agreed to this meeting. He should not have kissed him. Hell he should not even have looked at him. Problem was he had done all of these things, and he could not change that now. It was not like he really wanted to either. Truth was he was lonely. He was stuck in the past, where he meant nothing to the ones he loved. His Mother, Aunts, even his Father; not that he had meant much to his Dad in the future either. He meant nothing to his Brother that hurt the most. It hurt even if his Brother was only a toddler in this point of time.

In the future he meant a lot to Wyatt, too much really. Wyatt loved him; he liked to tell him this. Wyatt liked to show him, in ways that he never should. He had shown him in ways that had hurt Chris. Hurt not only his body, but also his mind. He had stripped away all the younger man's protection, his self-respect, his inner peace, he took everything, and Chris loved his brother too much too, despite of it, or maybe because of it. So much that he almost craved the pain Wyatt's love brought. He craved it because it meant, at least in a twisted sort a way that he did love him. In the future Wyatt was not the only one who Chris craved the love of, there was another man. A man who although; much younger, was sitting right across the table from him.

"You do not worry; I am not a demon." He assured.

The hunter looked at him with a look that clearly said, and why should I believe you? A small smile came to the younger man's lips at the familiar expression, at the same time he felt a twinge of pain at it being used on him.

"I know your name because I know you." He continued, "I am not talking about the Sam Winchester that lives in this time. I am talking about the Sam Winchester that lives twenty two years in the future. That is where I'm from." Chris finished watching the other anxiously for his reaction.

Sam stared open mouthed at the younger man, which Chris found amusing. The Sam he knew was not easily shocked, except for when Chris, at nineteen had kissed him. Sam had told him it could not work. He had listed reasons in a frazzled sounding voice. He was old enough to be Chris's father. If Wyatt found out he would use it against them. They just could not be together, but when the boy had asked if he felt the same the man could not answer. Nor could he stop staring at the young mas lips, until he had shook his head, and with a few un-discernible words, fled the scene, leaving the emotional wreak of a man, a child then really behind. Chris had been so afraid at the time that he had ruined things between them. He had not, but they had not been the same either.

He did not know exactly, what it was, that his Sam felt towards him. This Sam though, was not that much older than Chris, and the Wyatt here, was no real threat to them. So just for now maybe they could be together. Just for a bit.

"You are Serious?" Sam asked knowing the answer but needing to ask.

The other just nodded. Sam could see the truth of it in his eyes; but how could he just accept something like that! It was completely insane, but what was more insane was that he did believe it. God help him but he did, for some unknown, insane reason. He trusted this man, he had just met. No, he realized, that was not quite the truth, he needed to believe him, desperately. His father and brother would be so ashamed if they could see him now.

"Let's just say I do believe you; why are you here?" Sam asked his face once again a guarded mask.

"In some ways Sam; you will never change." the younger teased.

Chris seemed to be trying to keep his tone light and expression calm, but the older could see the pain in his eyes. His own expression softened at the sight.

"You can trust me." he assured softly a bit of his old self staring to show.

Chris's face seemed to crumble slightly, the pain more obvious now.

"I do trust you Sam," he admitted, "Trust is not the problem here. I cannot tell anyone!" his voice rose slightly, before he lowered it to not much more than a whisper, "Not without risking the future of everyone close to me!" Chris said his voice strained.

He was angry with himself now; he should not have come here.

"Are you not you risking it by even being here." Sam reasoned.

"That is different!" Chris said defensively.

"No it's not! Now tell me?" the older demanded losing patience slightly.

"You cannot order me around." The half witch said getting angry.

Sam sighed, angling his body slightly away from the other man. He could sense the other man was feeling like he was trapped, so he gave him some space. In a softer voice he tried to reason again with the younger man,

"I am not telling you what to do."

Chris looked like he wanted to argue, but Sam gave him a pleading look, and the younger stayed quite. Sam continued, a plea in his voice,

"You tell me you are from the future that is a lot to take in. I just want to know; the reason, you do not need to tell me everything… Just tell me why?"

Chris would not look at him, he seemed lost in thought, and possible locked in an inner battle; between his heart and his mind.

"I hate it when you do that. That look you use, the annoying puppy dog look. It is completely unfair, you know… It should be outlawed." Chris babbled feeling completely trapped.

Sam looked at the younger man, obviously caught between amusement, and frustration. Chris stopped his babbling, took a deep breath, and began again.

"Okay I will tell you, but you have to swear to me you will not, under any circumstance, tell anyone," He stared the other man straight in the eyes as he said this, his tone and demeanour spoke volumes of how serious this was, "and you have to swear to me you, won't freak out."

"I swear I won't tell anyone or freak out" the older promised sincerely."

"Or interrupt!" Chris continued earnestly.

"I won't, I promise!" the other answered truthfully, but he was beginning to feel nervous.

Chris took another deep breath before beginning.

"In the future you and I; are both part of a resistance group who fight against a great evil… That Evil is my brother Wyatt, and I came back to save him from turning evil.," he stopped glancing at the other trying to gauge his reaction, " I come from a family of witches, not the kind of Witch you and Dean have dealt with, but another kind that has powers from birth."

Sam took all this in slowly, it was a lot to process, but the younger man was not going to give him much time to do so, he seemed determined just to get it all out, as fast as possible. The hunter understood that this must be very hard for the younger man, so he just stayed quiet, and listened.

"Our Father is a whitelighter, a kind of guardian angel for witches; so Wyatt and I are half-whitelighter half-witch. My Mother and my Aunts are called the charmed ones, they are a great, and powerful source of good."

He stopped briefly, looking kind of lost, Sam was tempted to reach out and touch his should, to comfort the other man, but the half-witch shook himself, took a calming breath and continued.

"My brother was born in our home, which is built on a magical axis. He was born with powers beyond your imagination… he was meant to be a great source of good," his lips curled in a bitter smile briefly, "but something happened him before I was born. It was something that sent him down the path of evil, or in this time, something that is going to happen."

The half-witch stopped again, looking with determination over at the older man, the hunter sensed, what the other man would say next; would be important.

"I came back to stop this from happening. Most of the other resistance members; want me to kill him… but I can't. I need to save him if I don't…either he will destroy the resistance, and then destroy the world; or they will kill him. I cannot let either happen!" He finished.

Sam sat back trying to take it all in while Chris watched him anxiously.

"Which side was I on?" he asked.

"Huh?" the younger asked confused.

"Did I want to save Wyatt or kill him?" He clarified.

It took the younger man a moment to answer, and the older man watched him intently, when he did.

"Both, you hated Wyatt; but you knew it would kill me if he died. You were torn, but you stood by me like always." Chris said softly lost in memories.

The older man watched him curiously he got the feeling they were very close in the future; it made him feel both nervous and elated, and he found himself asking,

"Are we close in the future then?"

Chris's face reddened slightly.

"I kissed you last week… does that not answer your question?" he answered finally meeting Sam's gaze.

It was Sam's turn to look embarrassed.

"I guess," he paused looking horrified, "I'm like twenty four years older than you. My God I am a dirty old man!" He cried.

Chris laughed causing the other to glare at him. The half-witch held up his hands in a placating manor.

"We are close, very close in fact I am… kind of in love with you; but you say we cannot be together." he clarified bitterly.

"Did I ever kiss you, or you know…" the hunter trailed off.

"I kissed you when I was nineteen, and you told me, it could not work; but before I left for the past you kissed me. It was just the once; but there was so much feeling in it I almost believed you loved me too" he finished staring into Sam's eyes.

The look on the half-witch's face, and the tone in which he said it, worried the hunter, and he had to ask,

"You almost believed?"

"No one could ever love me!" the younger man said bitterly.

Sam frowned placing a hand on the others hand.

"That is not true!" He said firmly willing the other to believe it too.

"That man you tried to defend me from last week," Chris said, his body eerily still, "I went to him for some information; he and I had very, very different ideas on what payment he would receive. When I refused him…he called me a slut, he said that was all I was good for."

He stopped looking down at his hands; Sam went to say something, anything. Before he could, the younger man began again, what he said, shocked the hunter to the core.

"Wyatt would agree with him. You see Sam like you, I love my brother too much; but unlike yours mine took complete advantage of my feelings for him. He used me and now no one will ever love me including you, as anything other than dirty" he finished his voice bleached of any emotion.

He got up, before a deeply shaken Sam could say anything, and made for the exit. It took Sam a moment to gather himself enough to chase after the half-witch. He caught the other man outside the door.

"Chris; please, just a minute!" He called.

Chris stopped turning to meet the hunter, he actually looked scared.

"Am I going to have to chase after you every time we meet?" Sam teased trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I don't think we should meet again." Chris replied seriously.

Sam shook his head, unwilling to let the other man just disappear from his life.

"Then you are as much an idiot as my future self." He responded with a determined look on his face.

Grabbing the others arm; he pulled him towards him. Chris offered no resistance as Sam put one arm around his waist, the other coming to rest at the back of his neck. He kissed him softly, but firmly. After a moment's hesitation the younger man began to kiss back. Sam deepened the kiss pulling the other man as close as possible. Chris wrapped his arms around the taller man's shoulders. Just as he seemed; to surrender completely to the kiss, the half-witch pulled back abruptly.

"Almost!" he whispered.

Before he orbed away, leaving a confused and downright frustrated Sam behind him, to wonder what the hell he was going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Solace

For info see chapter one

Please r&r. The more reviews the quicker i update

Chapter Three

Taking a seat on the bench the young hunter sighed. He'd been walking all day and had decided to take a break when he'd come across the park. Sam much to his own surprise had found himself spending more time looking for the young half witch from the future than hunting. Since his brother's death he'd been doing nothing but hunting but now he found himself side tracked. It just wasn't like him at all to be acting like a love sick puppy. Well maybe it used to be him long ago but not now. Not in a long time. He should be angry with himself but he wasn't. In fact he was kind of excited, even somewhat relieved. It was such a human thing to do and he hadn't felt human in a long time. It was good to know he still was.

He wasn't having any luck unfortunately. Chris was hard to track down but then again what had he expected? Chris wasn't even born yet. How could you track someone who didn't even exist? He needed a miracle and fast. He could always wait until Saturday and hope that younger man showed but he had a feeling he wouldn't. The thought of not seeing him again made his heart ache. God he really was pathetic. Why was he feeling this way? It couldn't end well, could it? When Chris completed his mission he'd have to go back to his own time. In his own time Sam was Forty six years of age and the half witch was twenty two. Sure Chris said he was in love with him but age gap was too large. Chris might even be confusing feelings of gratitude for love.

It sure sounded like Chris was all alone in the World except for his evil brother who the hunter was harbouring homicidal feelings towards and Sam himself. He could just be clinging to Sam as his last hope. Sam was sure his future self was in love with the young man but would never breach that gap. If Chris did manage to change the future they might never even meet. It was all too confusing. Chris was still alone though and he needed his help and if he could help him he would. A thought struck him suddenly. How sure could he be that Chris was alone in this time? His parents and even his brother sound are alive in this time. To save Wyatt he would need to get close to him, wouldn't he? Sam smiled Chris didn't exist but his Parents did and if they existed they could be found.

He felt better now that he had a place to start. He started to head back to the Impala he needed to do some research when something caught his attention. An old newspaper that someone had careless dropped on the bench beside him. What had caught his attention was a picture was the picture above an advice column. She looked slightly familiar and something told him to take a closer look. The column was titled 'Ask Phoebe' and when he read the woman's full name his eyes widened. "Phoebe Halliwell "he read out loud. There was defiantly some resembles between the young man he was searching for and this Phoebe Halliwell. Not a great resemblance but enough to make him curious.

He wasn't sure if he was his mother but maybe an aunt at the very least. It was certainly worth a look and if she was an advice columnist. Then he was more than likely going to be able to find more information about her on the internet. With a renewed hope he headed for the Impala. He would go back to his motel room and do some research on this Phoebe Halliwell and he hoped that this would lead him to one Chris Halliwell.

Chris Halliwell was at that very moment receiving a lecture from Phoebe Halliwell who had no idea that Chris was her nephew. "What is with you lately? You're driving us crazy. I mean since we meet you you've been taking us on one demon hunt after another but over the last couple of days. You've been completely out of control."Phoebe complained pacing the floor of the observatory. Her face softened slightly when she saw the hurt flicker across her whitelighter's face. "I f there's anything wrong Chris you can tell me. I'm here for you if you need to talk "Phoebe offered her voice kind. "There's nothing wrong Phoebe. I'm just doing my job like you should be doing "Chris replied. He was tired and in pain both emotional and physical. The physical pain was thanks to the last demon fight he had. The sisters were too busy with their own little lives and Chris had unwisely decided to go on his own.

He had several long claw marks down his back for his efforts but they would heal and the demon was vanquished. When Phoebe found out she had launched into a long lecture. It had of course ended up with her complaining about him over working them. He knew she meant it what she said about being there for him. He really did appreciate it too but how cold he tell her what was wrong with him without telling her about Wyatt? He could never tell her or anyone about the future. Only he had told Sam. He shouldn't have done that. That had been really stupid thing to do. He felt so safe with the older hunter. The Sam from his own time was always there for him and he had gotten lost in the feelings of being around the older man again.

The Sam of this time wasn't his Sam though and he could have just changed his future for the worst for all he knew. His Sam would be angry if he knew what he had done. How could he have been so stupid? He was so busy with berating himself he completely forgot his aunt was still in the room with him. Phoebe stared at the young man. He could be so weird and he annoyed her to no end but something about him made her want to care about him. She knew her sisters felt the same although Piper tried very hard not to care but she did. Leo on the other hand didn't trust him in the slightest but she had a feeling it had less to do with actual hate and more to do with Leo's guilt for having to leave his family and jealousy because Chris was taking his place in their lives.

The younger man looked like he was in agony and she couldn't help but embrace him shocking him out of his thoughts. "Phoebe what are you doing?"He stuttered. "You really looked like you needed it "his aunt explained. "The offer to listen still stands but if you can't tell me then at least do me one favour?"She requested he nodded eager to get away as quickly as possible. "Take the night off tonight and come and have a drink with me and my sisters. "She begged. Chris wanted to say no but he knew she wouldn't let it go if he did. It wouldn't hurt him to take one night off he supposed and it might take his mind off of Sam. "Okay I'll go "he said grudgingly. Phoebe grinned at him. "Great I'll tell Piper and Paige it's been awhile since we spend time together for something other than a demon emergency. "She said excitedly. She left the room to go and find her sisters.

Sam was feeling better than he had for ages. His research had been fruitful and he was feeling kind of proud of himself. Phoebe Halliwell had a sister named Piper Halliwell who happened to have a son named Wyatt and as he knew she would have another son named Chris in the not so distant future. A troublesome son who was also gorgeous and had Sam determined to find him. The most helpful information he had found on Piper Halliwell was she owned a club called P3. He could try the house but he was thinking the club would be his best option for now anyway.

He was planning on heading to go the club tonight as soon as it opened and he was hoping Chris would be there. If he wasn't he could still probably get some info out of Piper or Phoebe or someone who worked there. H e was going to find him whatever the cost. There was only one other person he'd go to this much trouble for and he'd lost him. He felt guilty suddenly he should be looking for a way to save his brother. He missed Dean terrible and up until he had meet Chris at the bark two weeks ago it had been all he could think off. He had to save him but maybe Chris with his knowledge of the future could help him with his mission. It was a possibility and it was another reason to go through with his plan. He just hoped that Chris wouldn't run or orb away again for all their sakes. He needed to get ready.

"Phoebe told me you agreed to take the night off wonders never cease."Piper said at the door of the office of P3 which Chris was currently using as a bedroom. Her whitelighter frowned at her in irritation. "It wasn't like I had much of a choice. "He complained. Piper shook her head in amusement. "My sister is pretty persistent but it won't hurt you to take the night off. Running off on your own and getting into a fight with a high level demon will "Piper reprimanded. "Phoebe told you that too I suppose "the young man said guiltily. He couldn't help it seeing that look on his mothers face made him feel like he was a little kid again. It both annoyed him and made him also feel overwhelmingly sad. His Mother was dean in the time he came from and in this time she had no idea who he was. He loved his Mother when she'd been in alive they'd been very close and he missed her terribly. Part of him enjoyed being around this version of his Mother but another part of him feared being close to her.

"Let me see "Piper ordered walking up to him. Chris looked confused at his mother not knowing what she was referring to. "What?"He asked dumbly causing his mother to sigh. "Your wounds "she clarified. He shook his head. "It's nothing!"He lied. Piper put her hands on her waist and glared at her whitelighter causing him to groan in frustrated but he complied pulling up his long sleeved t-shirt to revel the long angry marks. Piper winched as she stared at the angry marks. "You and I have very different views on what is nothing" she said annoyed at his obvious lack of self-preservation skills. "They'll heal "he said defensively. "Yes they will because I'm calling Leo "his mother informed him. She called for ex-husband before he even had any time to protest.

Leo orbed in looking worriedly at his ex-wife who pointed at Chris and simple said."Heal now "she said in a no nonsense tone. Leo complied wincing slightly at the marks. "Thanks "Chris said grudgingly. He had a lot of issues with his father and he knew Leo didn't trust him. "How'd you manage that buddy?"Leo asked his tone deceptively friendly but Chris still heard the accusation. He was going to reply but his mother beat him to it. "It wasn't his fault we were busy and he did our job for us."Piper informed him obviously feeling slightly guilty. Chris gave her a small smile which she returned with one of her own. He felt very grateful for her defence of him and for her admitting that she should have been there. The fact it had made Leo agitated was a great bonus.

"You have lives to live besides its Chris's job to look after you."Leo said obviously trying to show up Chris in any way he could. Both Piper and Chris glared at him. "It's his job to help us not to do our jobs Leo."Piper said angrily. "You right."Leo said feeling ashamed. "I have to go."He said orbing away. Chris gave his mother a grateful look after his father left. "Now that I have you in a good mood maybe you can tell me what's up." she asked hopefully. He glared at her then. He would not tell her, he could not tell her yet his mouth betrayed him. "I meet someone I know in the future, someone who is important to Me." he told her not believing the words coming out of his mouth. "Who was it?"She asked equally as surprised.

"His name is Sam Winchester. He's a human who hunts Demon's." he continued cursing himself for talking but unable to stop. "He hunts demons?"Piper asked taking a seat next to him. "Yeah he has been hunting them since he was a kid really. We worked together in the resistance against the source in my time. I told him I was from the future. I can't believe I did that." he berated himself. "What does he mean to you that he can get to you like that? I can't get anything out of you well except for this."Piper asked. Chris smiled at her bitterly and said "I'm in love with him "and he looked so miserable that Piper hugged him. "Oh Chris honey. I'm sorry that must have been hard. "She said softly. "Its worse I kissed him. "He told her miserably. "Did he kiss back "she asked. "Yeah he did "he told her with a tiny smile. "Well that's something "she said and he laughed slightly. "Yeah that's something "he whispered. His mother hugged him tightly. "Wait how old is he?"She asked suddenly. "Twenty three in this time forty six in mine "he admitted. "Isn't he a little old?"Piper asked worry evident in her voice. "Does it really matter?"He asked her. "No I guess not "she admitted. They stayed together in that room piper comforting the man she didn't know was her son for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

see chapter 1 for summary

Thanks to JaneyHunter for the nice review glad you liked the last chapter ^^

Disclaimer: i don't own either charmed or supernatural (I can't believe i forgot to put this in until now)

Please review pretty please

Chapter Four

Sam was feeling nervous. The young hunter was feeling very nervous and he was beginning to have second thoughts. It had seemed like a perfectly good plan back at his Motel room. It was a good and simple plan that he thought it had little chance of falling apart. Now standing in line at P3, the club owned by Piper Halliwell the future mother of one Chris Halliwell, he was beginning to have doubts. What if Chris hadn't contacted them? Maybe he thought being around them would be too great of a risk. He obviously didn't want to risk changing the future too much. He only wanted to stop his brother from turning evil. Could he change Wyatt's future without any contact at all though? It would be considerable harder and he doubted that the half witch would take that risk.

No he was sure that the younger man had made contact with his family in this time. He might not have told them the truth though, about who he really was. Sam could see the sense in that and if he was in the same position he'd probably lie too. It would be a lot to take it on faith alone that he was Pipers son and to make it even harder he hadn't even been born yet. Add to that the reason of his little trip to the past, to save her older son from going evil. Try as he might he couldn't see anyone taking that well. He was more than a little surprised that he himself had believed the other with only his word as proof. It was confusing to say the least that he had but he did believe him and that was that.

He was going to go in there with the assumption that they knew Chris but not who he actually was. Caution was a must if both their plans were to succeed. If he messed up not only would Chris's family turn against their son and nephew but he was sure the younger man would kill him. That was really not the type of reunion he was hoping for. There was of course the possibility that Chris would flat out refuse to see him but he had to try. If the younger man really wanted nothing to do with him, then why did he come to him in the first place? The hunter could sense the overwhelming loneliness in the other man, loneliness he too felt. Did he not owe it to himself as well as Chris to try and fill that void?

He had to believe that he was doing the right thing for both of them. It had been awhile since he had any real focus in his life. Since his brother's death he'd been searching for a way to save him but he had no real plan he'd been blindly going from lead to lead. He felt somewhat guilty that he'd only just meet Chris and he was going to much trouble for him. He'd even manage to actually to formulate a plan, something which seemed to escape him when it came to saving his own brother. His only explanation for this, his only excuse was that Chris was right here, here where he could do something, while Dean was in hell where no matter how he tried he couldn't find a way to help him escape. He'd never stop trying of course but did that mean that was all he could do?

All this guilt was not helping his nervousness any and he tried hard to suppress it but it didn't want to leave. He opted for distraction instead taking in his surroundings he noted how popular the club was. The Halliwell's must be quite well off, with one sister running a successful club and another was a successful columnist. He wondered how they managed it having successful careers while all the time dealing with the supernatural world too. Sam was impressed to say the very least and also somewhat jealous. The jealousy was because he himself had wished for a normal life. He had wanted to be a lawyer he'd been on his way to succeeding in it too when the yellow eyed demon Azreal had killed his girlfriend Jessica. He had always assumed he couldn't have both but here theses women seemed to have achieved the impossible.

Maybe it would be possible for him too one day for some sort of normal life. For some reason it made him even more anxious to get inside the club and set his plan in motion. Looking at the queue in front of him he groaned, there had to be at least twenty people ahead of him. Now instead of admiring the success of the club he cursed it. He swore someone up there had it in for him.

Chris wasn't sure if it had been such a good idea to have agreed to this little get together with the sisters. They were all seated together at the bar; they had been so for the last hour or so. Things seemed to be going well but the half witch had learned to not to trust that when things seemed to be going well that that didn't automatically mean things would stay that way. He certainly didn't have that much luck; if he did he wouldn't have to be here in the first place. He'd be own time now sitting with his mother and sisters and a good Wyatt. Instead because he of course had no luck at all he was in the past where they didn't know they were related and in his own time his brother was a ruthless power hungry dictator and his mother and aunts were dead. Someone up there must really hate him.

What he was most afraid of was his mother sharing what had happened earlier between them with her sisters. What was wrong with him? First he spills his guts to Sam and then he goes and tells his mother that he's spilled his guts to Sam and to top it all off he told her what the older man meant to him. Not to mention actually agreeing to this happy little get together. God he was an idiot. This was the perfect ambush and he couldn't get away. He looked around the club feeling caged, people everywhere he couldn't orb and if he tried to get away on foot they could just follow him. They never changed really devious to the last. This was all Sam's fault he thought bitterly.

Sam's fault he fell in love with him, he had to be all strong and protective and gorgeous. He was gorgeous in this time and he was even more so in the future, no he wasn't suppose to think about him like that. It was Sam's fault he had spilled his guts to him, he had to be so understanding, so persuasive h e was so cute when he gave him that little puppy dog look of his. 'My god I'm such a girl' he thought embarrassed by his own thoughts. 'Stupid Sam' he thought sulking now. "Chris sweetie, are you all right?"Phoebe asked looking at him worriedly. Chris snapped out of his thoughts at her words his face taking on a guarded look. "I'm fine Phoebe just tired "he lied. None of the three sisters seemed like they believed him. 'That's nothing new' he thought bitterly.

"Are you sure about that Chris? You were making weird expression with your face. First you just looked blank then annoyed, and then you had this little smile "Phoebe informed him. "Like a love sick puppy "Paige added her tone teasing. Chris could feel himself blushing, which embarrassed him more which of made him blush more. 'Stupid Sam he's turning me into a girl' he though bitterly. "You're doing it again and are you blushing. Who is she?"Phoebe asked her curiosity rising. "His name is Sam and he's someone from Chris knows in the future."Piper informed her sisters all the while watching Chris. 'Someone up there really hates me' the young half witch thought miserable.

There were two reasons Chris didn't want them to know about Sam. One was that he'd rather not have to sit here and listen to their advice and sympathies, sure he had appreciated the comforting he had received from Piper earlier but she was his mother. He didn't want or need his aunts meddling. He didn't want or need his aunt's sympathy and he certainly want or need any suspicion this revelation may bring. The second reason being that they may get it in their heads to track down Sam and get him to tell them exactly what their whitelighter had told him. This for obvious reasons would not be good for Chris. Sam and his aunts could never meet that was one thing Chris was absolutely certain of.

"It's a Him? I didn't know you swung that way but it's totally fine with me."Paige said slightly surprised but otherwise unaffected. "It's actually a very good thing really."Phoebe said smiling brightly. "Why?"Chris asked eyeing her warily. "Well because Chris there's this really hot guy who's totally checking you out right now" Phoebe informed him rather gleefully. Chris rolled his eyes at his aunt's behaviour. "He is rather attractive." Piper agreed but did not push it knowing how felt about Sam. Since Chris's earlier admittance she'd been feeling rather protective of her whitelighter and she wasn't sure if she liked to situation between Chris and this man Sam. He was older than him in this time never mind the age distance between them in his own time. Then again who was she to judge? She's married an angel who had died before her mother had even been born. She could see the love in his eyes when he talked about the other man and it made her think of Leo and her own situation.

She hoped that things turned out better for Chris than they had for her. She really was starting to care deeply for the young man. He was very neurotic and secretive but he had grown on her. Deep down he was a good kid she could tell even if sometimes she didn't want to admit it. "Yeah and God is he ever tall."Paige said checking the stranger. Just because he was gay didn't mean she couldn't look. Chris eyes widened rather comically. "Tall?"He asked. Paige raised an eyebrow. "Have a thing for really tall guys Chris?"She asked amused but he wasn't s listening to her he'd turned in his chair to look at the guy who was checking him out. They stared at each other for a few seconds until the stranger started moving towards them. The sisters watched confused as their whitelighter shot up from his chair walking quickly towards the stranger he grabbed his arm dragging him with him out of sight. The sisters stared after them wide mouthed. "Either Chris is one fast mover" Phoebe started. "Or that was Sam."Piper finished. "He has good taste."Phoebe said grinning. Piper rolled her eyes. "What are we doing sitting here? This is our chance to find out about Chris."Paige pointed out. "Your right" Phoebe said getting up fully intending to follow as did Paige but Piper remained seated. "Piper?"Phoebe asked noting her sister's lack of movement. "I want to find out about Chris as much as you do but nows not the time."Piper told them firmly. "Why the hell not" Paige asked annoyed. "You didn't see him earlier. He looked so miserable he really loves this guy. Give them some time alone and then we'll integrate them" The oldest sister ordered. Her younger sisters complied sitting down again, not in the least bit happy but knowing better than to piss off Piper.

Sam had waited an hour to get into the club when he'd finally gotten in he'd been pleasantly surprised to see Chris sitting at the bar with three other people. One he recognized as Chris's aunt Phoebe, the second a pretty women a few years younger with red hair he couldn't place. The third had to be Piper the resemblance to her son too obvious for her to not be. He just watched from a distance foe awhile unsure on how to proceed. The three women seemed to be enjoying themselves but Chris seemed to be lost in thought. He seemed to snap out of it suddenly he must have been asked a question. He could tell even from where he was standing that the three women were teasing the younger man. He moved a little closer his legs moving on their own accord. Suddenly Phoebe looked up and saw him she said something to Chris smiling brightly at him. Her sisters looked his way too but he kept his gaze on Chris and then he looked his way too.

He could see many emotions in those beautiful green eyes. Confusion, hurt, anger, irritations, hope, despair and love. It shocked him that he could make another human being feel that many emotions at once. It shocked him and at the same time thrilled him. He continued to stare into those eyes trying to show with his own how glad he was to see the other man. He was moving again eager to talk to and hopefully touch the other man. The other man got to his feet quickly and walked towards him with purpose leaving behind his shocked companion. He didn't say anything when he reached Sam he grabbed his arm instead leading him away. He led him to room in the back of the club pushing him in and locking the door behind them.

Sam glanced around him taking in his surroundings, it was a small room with a couch and a desk and the wall was covered in posters of musical acts he assumed had played here. It looked like it had been used as an office but there were clothes and books and notes piled in one corner. He had a feeling this was where Chris lived. Chris was staring at him he looked panicked and angry and Sam was worried he'd made a mistake coming here. He'd been so eager to find him to find him he didn't think about how Chris would take to being corned. Plus his mother and aunt were there too and if he was right and they didn't know about Chris he was probably jeopardising Chris mission by being here. He was an idiot but god was he glad to see the other man.

Chris was panicking he was in so much trouble. Sam was here and his mom and aunts were outside. They weren't meant to meet but even if he got Sam out without them seeing, they knew what he looked like now they could probably find him again. 'Why me?' he thought bitterly. Sam stared at him he looked kind of ashamed but there was another emotion too it looked a lot like longing. It threw Chris somewhat he was all ready to yell at him but now he wasn't so sure. In that moment of hesitation Sam took the decision out of his hands. Moving towards him quickly he wrapped arm around the younger's waist pulling him hard against him. Chris lost his ability to think as Sam claimed his lips.

They really should be talking but Sam had to touch him he had to kiss him so he did. Chris responded well kissing back with passion. The younger's arms wrapped around his shoulders as pushed his body against the hunters. Chris opened his mouth to Sam's tongue without any prodding and the hunter took full advantage of his willingness. His tongue explored ever inch of the others mouth causing the other to moan. Chris's own tongue soon came to meet the others in a duel with his he was more than willing to let Sam have his way with his body sure but he liked a bit of a fight. While their mouths battled on Sam's left hand decided it wanted to explore and made its way under the half witch's shirt making it's up his back relishing the feel of the lithe but muscular body underneath. Chris moaned loudly letting Sam gain dominance of the kiss for awhile.

They started towards the couch Chris's own hands moving to explore the others body his hands clawing at Sam's shirt he pulled away from the kiss his eyes clouded in lust he gave the hunter a pleading look which went straight the others groin. Sam complied quickly removing first his own shirt and then Chris's. Grabbing the other by the waist again he backed him into the couch they both fell back onto it Sam and Chris stared at each other with eyes mirrored with lust and need. Sam kissed him softer this time causing the other sigh in content his hands rubbing gently along his back causing the hunter to shiver in pleasure. The hunters own hands wandered down Chris's smaller body until they reached the waist band of Chris pants. That was when the knock on the door came. "Chris let us in now "Paige yelled loudly from the other side of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Solace

Just wanted to explain something this is set after the courtship of Wyatt's father but Chris Crossed never happened and no one knows about Chris yet or why he's really back. It's completely au. I know confusing bear with me please. More reviews please.

Chapter five

Chris cursed his aunt for her unwanted intrusion as he and Sam broke apart. The half witch gave the older hunter an apologetic look filled with lust, longing, regret and love. It made Sam feel slightly guilty as he moved his hands away from the younger mans waist letting him up. He shouldn't have done that, it wasn't him that Chris was in love with, it was his future self that and he couldn't say he was in love with Chris it was more like lust that maybe heading towards love. He felt like he was using the other man and he had starting to regret coming here. Even though it had felt so good to touch the other man it had been wrong and couldn't happen again.

Chris straightened his clothes preparing himself mentally for the confrontation that laid in wait behind the door. He turned to Sam noting the guilty look on the others face his stomach seemed to plummet even more than it already had. Sam obviously regretted what they had done. Chris had no idea how he could have let it get this far but now that he had he found himself unwilling to stop it. His aunts and mother on the other side of door called his name over and over again. Finally they resorted to banging on the door in frustration. Chris ignored all this in favour of wrapping his arms around the taller mans neck. "I don't regret kissing you and I want to continue where we left off once I get rid of them," he told him breathily before pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

Sam's earlier resolve dissolved into heat that ran though his body coming to rest in his groin. He couldn't help it Chris just seemed to have that effect on him and if he didn't regret it why should he? Sam knew he was making excuses but he'd given up so much for the sake of protecting other people didn't he deserve to be selfish for once in his life? Chris pulled away looking happier than he'd ever seen him. "Glad you agree!" he said with a smirk. Sam grinned back at him but he dropped it when the noise behind the door got louder regaining his attention. "They don't know who you are, do they?" he asked the younger man in a whisper. "I couldn't tell them" the younger admitted. Sam nodded his head in understanding. "I'll keep your secret , I promise you that I won't jeopardise your mission." he said sincerely causing the other to give him a grateful look that made Sam's heart thump that little bit faster. He knew he was starting to fall for the younger man.

The three older women on the other side of the door stopped their shouting. They scowled at the door in frustration. "I don't understand why we just can't orb in?" Paige said to her sisters. "That might be a bit awkward" Phoebe said. Paige gave her a look. "Why? They could have left for all we know, we could be wasting time here!" the youngest sister argued. "Or they could be in there and they could have been in a compromising situation when you knocked. Come on Paige you saw the look that guy was giving Chris!" Phoebe said pointedly. Her younger sister's face looked kind of red. "Lets not orb in!" the red head said quickly. The other two nodded their heads in agreement. After what seemed like an eternity the door opened by an embarrassed looking Chris. "Hi guys I'm kind of busy right now. Could we talk later?" he asked trying to get them to leave. "Not a chance future boy!" Paige said before pushing past him into the room.

Sam was seated on the couch and looked rather uncomfortable. He hadn't felt like this since he had been in his teens, then again he hadn't been almost been caught fooling around with someone he shouldn't by their family since he had been a teenager. It was of course different this time, Chris and he were not too young to be doing this and Piper hadn't a clue that Chris was her son. He still felt like he was a kid again though. Piper looked at him with appraising eyes and he looked back her willing his eyes to show he was to be trusted. She looked a lot like her son especially her eyes wrong colour but same intensity. "You must be Sam!" it wasn't a question. "Yes my name is Sam Winchester." Sam introduced. "You know Chris here in the future" the red headed woman next to Piper asked. "So he tells me!" he answered honestly. "You believe him though, don't you?" Phoebe asked softly. "Yeah I do" Sam said giving Chris who up until know looked like he was having a bit of a breakdown a reassuring smile.

Chris smiled back at him. "You two are so cute!" Phoebe gushed happily. "Phoebe could you please not say things like that ever!" Chris said embarrassed. "I was just stating the obvious" Phoebe grumbled. "Phoebe we have more important things to be discussing than how cute they are together. Now how about you two explain what's going on" Piper said in a no nonsense tone. "I can only tell you so much fut-"he was interrupted by the sisters finishing his sentence in unison. "Future consequences" they said in exasperation. Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise. "He says that every time we ask him about the future" Phoebe explained. Although she didn't know anything about the young man except his name Phoebe found herself taking a liking to him all the same. Sam gave her a smile before turning to look at a sulking Chris. "Well you do" his aunt said.

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" he asked feeling agitated. The sisters nodded. "The Sam I know in the future is a resistance leader and we work together. The world is over run by demons. Withes are being hunted down and the Source. The source is all powerful, no one can defeat him." he said lost in thought. "You said you came back to save Wyatt." Piper said sharply. Chris looked at her praying she wouldn't hate him after what he had to tell her next. "I did come back to save Wyatt. I came back to save him from turning evil. I came back to save him from himself and to save everyone of the innocence he's going to kill. I work you so hard because one of those Demons we hunt could be the one that turns him. I've done my research he's going to be turned in the next few months" Chris said willing the truth in his words to ring true in his family's ears.

The three women stared at their whitelighter in horror. "Your lying?" piper accused but it came out like she was begging him to say it wasn't true. "No Piper I'm not. I wish I was believe me I do but I'm not. I know it's a lot to take in but please you've got to believe me. The future of your son is at stake here. His very soul is at stake here" Chris pleaded. Piper stared at him her expression had darkened with fury. "Get out Chris! I never want to see you again!" Phoebe shouted. Chris looked like his worse nightmare had come true he nodded though grabbing Sam's hand and orbed them away. Once they were gone Piper broke down and started to cry Phoebe hugged her tightly and let her cry.

The two young men appeared in the park that Sam had only hours ago had seen Phoebe's photo on the newspaper. Chris sank onto the bench behind them, he looked like something in him had broken but he was beyond crying. Sam sat next to the other young man, just watching him as he wondered how best to comfort him. Throwing an arm around him he pulled him close, Chris buried his face in the older hunters shoulder. He still wouldn't cry though, he was done with that. What was the point, it didn't help his cause. "Are you okay?" Sam asked feeling stupid for asking but couldn't think of anything better to say. "No, of course I'm not. How I feel dose not matter though. I have to save Wyatt and sitting around isn't going to help him." Chris said hiding his emotions.

"Yeah your right sitting around isn't going to help him but ignoring your own pain won't help him either" the older man argued. Chris got up anger etched into every part of his body. "My pain isn't an issue Sam. I've been dealing with this since I was fifteen. I can deal with this little set back on own" The younger man argued back. "You may be a half whitelighter, half witch Chris but when it comes down to it your still just plain old human. Human beings can only take so much pain before they break and I'd say you're almost at your own breaking point. You won't be any use to your brother if there's nothing left of you to save him" Sam said staring the other straight in the eyes willing the other to see since. Chris glared at him looking like he was ready to bolt at any second. The older didn't give him the chance though he got up and pulled the younger man into a tight embrace.

"I'm the only hope for the future of the human race of all the good magical creatures have yet to be born. I don't have time to be weak" Chris mumbled into the other mans shoulder sounding tired. "I know Chris but just for the rest of today at least rest. Think about yourself just for a little bit ok?" Sam begged. Chris looked up at him with a little grin. "You were always good at giving advice Sam. Not so good at taking it though. Okay Sam I'll take a breather but only if you agree to take a breather with me. Will you?" he asked feeling slightly embarrassed. "I was planning on doing so actually." Sam admitted. "Well good then. Um where are you staying?" He asked feeling strangely nervous. "Not that far from here, I think so anyway." Sam answered feeling just as nervous. "Lead the way then!" Chris said trying to cover his nerviness. "This way" Sam gestured in front of him and they started to walk.

Piper had seemed to calm slightly at least on the outside. Inside was a different matter, inside her emotions raged like a storm. Paige had orbed them back to the Manor. "Here honey you drink this it'll make you feel better" Phoebe said handing her a cup of coffee. Her older sister gave her a look. "Maybe it won't make you feel better but it'll ease your nerves and keep you warm at least" Phoebe continued. Piper face changed into a grateful expression. "Thank you Phoebe" she thanked her sister with sincerity. "Do you think it's possible that he may have being telling the truth?" Paige asked softly. Piper glared at her angrily. "Of course I don't! My son could never turn out to be evil" Piper practically shouted. Phoebe touched her put her hand on her older sisters shoulder gentle as she took a seat next to her. "You say that but you believed Chris when he said it" Phoebe said gently but firmly.

Piper looked like she wanted to protest but couldn't. "I may not be able to read you with my empath powers but I'm still your sister and I know what I saw. It was in your eyes honey. That's why you got so mad. It was not because of what he said it was because you believed him" Phoebe finished watching her sister anxiously. Come on Phoebe anyone would be angry at that kind of accusation. You don't believe him right Piper?" Paige asked hopefully. Piper wouldn't meet either of their gazes, her face blank. "I believe him. He may be a pain most of the times but I could see the truth in his eyes. If he wanted to hurt Wyatt wouldn't he have done it by now?" Phoebe reasoned. Paige nodded after a moment glancing anxiously at Piper. "What did I do wrong? Am I such a horrible mother that my son turns evil? Is it my fault?" Piper asked desperation in her voice.

"No honey you heard what Chris said! He thinks it's a Demon that turns Wyatt evil. That's why he's working us so hard" Phoebe said willing her sister to believe her. Piper took in the words and eventually nodded in agreement. "Why did Chris come back? I mean why was he sent back and not someone else?" Paige asked suddenly. Phoebe shook her head. "I have no idea?" she admitted. "He knows us in the future." Piper said softly causing her sisters to look at her in surprise. "Why do you say that?" Phoebe asked curiously. "Well earlier today at the club when he was telling me about him and Sam. He was so upset that he let his guard down and I got this feeling that this wasn't the first time he'd gone to me for comfort. It was like he trusted me completely and I can't say I've given him much reason to do that recently. It just hit me now that maybe some time in the future I am the one he comes to when he's upset. It just feels true to me." Piper explained. Her sisters nodded in understanding.

"Sometimes he just seems to know things he couldn't know unless he knew us personally. I mean he says we are in all the history books but surely they don't know everything about us." Phoebe said feeling she should know who he was. "I hate to say this but if he's part of a resistance force against Wyatt. Wouldn't their first priority be to kill Wyatt not save him?" She asked causing her sisters to glare at her. "Hear me out. I don't think he's here for that okay. I'm just saying I think they would want to kill him and if Chris doesn't want to kill him he would have to have probable talked them out of it wouldn't he?" she asked her sisters who nodded. "I f Wyatt has hurt so many people then why would Chris take such risks for him?" she continued. "The question then is what is he to Wyatt?"Phoebe concluded for her. "He is apparently gay maybe he and Wyatt were lovers?" Paige guessed. "No I don't think so. Chris is totally in love with Sam. I could see it in his eyes" Phoebe said.

"Maybe he used to be with Wyatt only with the whole being the source thing he left him and then meet Sam?" Paige suggested. "It's possible but if Wyatt hurt him so bad why is he so desperate to save him?" Phoebe wondered. "It's because he's his brother!" Piper blurted out. Her sisters stared at her in disbelief. "What?" Paige asked. "Don't you see? His looks and his personality are pure Halliwell." Piper explained feeling angry at her self for not seeing it before now. "It would explain it but how can you be so sure?" Phoebe asked still feeling unsure. "I'm pregnant" Piper admitted. Her sisters stared at her for a moment before hugging her tightly. "When did this happen?" Phoebe asked happily. "How did this happen?" Paige asked at the same time. "It's Leo's and it happened in the ghostly plane. I didn't want anyone to know yet" Piper admitted. "You think the baby is Chris?" Phoebe asked pulling back from the hug giving her sister a serious look. "Yes I can't explain it but I know it's him" Piper answered sincerely. "Now that I think about it he looks a lot like you" Phoebe said picturing Chris in her mind.

"Yeah and he has your neurotic tendencies" Paige pointed out to her oldest sister. Piper ignored her. "He has Leo's eyes" she said instead. "I have to go see Chris. I have to apologise. Oh God he looked so hurt when I told him to leave!" she said feeling angry at herself again. "Give him and yourself some time to calm down. This has to be a bit of a shock" Phoebe reasoned. Piper nodded not liking it but Phoebe was right. "Besides I'm sure Sam is giving him some comfort" Phoebe said smirking. "He's your nephew Phoebe mind out of the gutter!" Paige ordered. Piper smiled placing her hand on her stomach. "I'm going to have another son" she whispered feeling happier than she had in awhile. "I'm going to have another Nephew and I get to give him advice on boys!" Phoebe squealed causing the other two to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Solace

See Chapter One for Summary

Warning: Guy on Guy Action ahead. If you don't like sex scenes or you're just not in the mood no worry just skip the first part it's only like one third of the chapter. I can't read them myself sometimes they sometimes seem like their only there for the sake of it and can take from the story. If you have no problem hope you enjoy^^

One more thing I'm not sure what's considered too graphic on this site so warn me if it's too graphic so I can change it. I don't think it is though.

Please Review

Chapter Six

"So, um…what do you want to do now?" Sam asked the younger man anxiously. They'd made it to Sam's motel room without incident. Chris had been quite the whole way, now sitting on the bed he looked incredible young. He looked up at his companion sitting beside him, his face had a red tint to it and he was stuttering. Sam thought he looked incredible cute when he was embarrassed but he knew better than to tell the other man that. He kissed the other instead, words wouldn't mean much to Chris right now and he'd been dying to do it since they'd stopped back at the club. He kissed him softly, softly but with passion. It took the other man a moment to respond but when he did it was with such passion, that it made Sam's head reel. Chris wrapped his arms around the taller man shoulders. His kiss was needy, loving and desperate and Sam found it so utterly addictive. He lost himself in it, he needed it, and he needed him. Like at the club things escalated quickly, Sam pushed Chris back on the bed, the younger was happy to comply, before climbing on top of him and resuming the kiss.

Sam broke the kiss after a minuet to ask "You sure about this?" Chris looked at him baffled before giving him an amused smile. "Can't you tell?" was his reply as he ground his body against the other. Sam shivered as their erections met. "I'll take that as a yes then" Sam muttered hoarsely. Chris laughed softly pulling the other man down to kiss him again. This time the kiss was fiercer, harder more demanding. Sam's left hand came to rest at the back of the others next while his right began to work it's way under the younger ones shirt. Chris moaned into the kiss at the feel of the others hand caressing his skin. Sam loved the feel of Chris skin, it was soft yet firm and warm to the touch. The others body seemed to rise of its own accord at his touch, begging to be touched. With an over zealousness, driven by hunger, pulled the others shirt over his head. It had been getting in the way of his touching and tat just wasn't on. He liked touching Chris, Chris liked being touched, it made him moan, and Sam liked it when he moaned. It was that simple the shirt had to go, so it went.

The hunter placed a kiss on the others fore head, on his jaw, before moving down his neck. He sucked at the skin of the others throat, causing the other to moan in response. He wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist pulling him closer still exploring the others neck. Chris gasped as the other gave his neck a little bit. His body was on fire, it had been far too long since he'd been with anyone like this. He'd had a few one night stands when it had gotten too much but he'd only ever wanted Sam. He had thought he wanted Wyatt too but Sam had made him realise that all it have ever really been was Lust and Power on Wyatt's part and sheer hopelessness, that he was afraid no one would ever really want him except for his brother. Thinking of the last time he'd been with his brother. The pain, the blood, the anger made it suddenly hard to breath. Sam stopped his exploration of the others body having noticed something was off. "Are you okay?" he asked worried. Chris pulled him closer, burying his head in the others neck. "Nothing Sam, I just need you" he half lied. He did need him, so very much. The hunter wasn't convinced but the feel of the others body pushing up to grind against his body with fever, made him completely incapable of thought.

Chris's hands grabbed at the others shirt. "Off" he half ordered, half begged the hunter to take off his shirt. Sam complied with record speed, before claiming the half-witch's lips in a kiss again. Their hands roamed every inch of visible skin, until both sets of hands came to rest at hem of each others jeans. "I have to warn you Chris. If your family choose this moment to interrupt us, I may have to kill them" Sam told him only half joking. Chris nipped his jaw. "I'd help you do it. Now get a move on!" the younger ordered. The hunter complied with great enthusiasm. He rid himself of the confines of his jeans with hast before helping Chris out of his. He took a moment to admire the view, except for the odd scar Chris's skin was smooth and his skinny but muscular, like a swimmer. Sam thought he would very much like to see him wet. Maybe they could shower together later; Sam liked that idea very much. Chris's eyes swept the others body too; Sam was so much bigger than him, in every way. He liked that fact, he liked the idea of Sam being in charged of him, owning him, and he already owned his heart, now he wanted him to own his body too.

The younger man took the hunters hand bringing it to his mouth, he began to suck Sam's fingers one by one. The older man stared transfixed at the others mouth, his own mouth going dry. "You do now what I want you to do?" Chris teased his eyes alight with love. Sam nodded licking his lips before binding down to claim Chris's lips in a quick but fierce kiss. Nervously he moves his hand between the others legs, legs that the other has oh so kindly repositioned for him. Chris grunts slightly at the intrusion in his body but as the other moved his fingers in and out, the pain began to dull as pleasure took its place. "That's enough, I'm ready" Chris managed to gasp out between moans. "Are you sure?" Sam asked unsure. Chris grabbed hold of Sam pulling him back down, kissing him hard. "I'm absolutely sure" he ground out. Sam groaned, he grabbed the others legs, lifting them so he push into the other. "Oh sweet Jesus" he groaned. The others body was tight around him. He buried his head in the others next, giving the other man time to adjust to the intrusion, before moving, slowly at first but when the other began to rock against him, he started to thrust faster. Chris was lost in the sensations of their bodies, for the first time in a long time; he was completely free of fear, sadness and anger. This was Heaven to him.

Sam knew he wouldn't last that much longer, Chris was too tight, and it had been too long. He began to slow it down, trying to prolong the moment. His hand reached between them, grasping the others erection, stroking it along with his thrusts. He loved the feel of Chris writhing beneath him, he loved the sounds of the others continues high pitched moans. He loved this, didn't want it to ever end but the pressure in his body was reaching breaking point and he could feel the one beneath him was tensing. His thrusts became more erratic and then he was falling into ecstasy, Chris followed him. Sam rolled off Chris pulling him into an embrace, the younger nuzzled into him, and giving into his tired body's wishes he fell asleep. Sam watched him for awhile. He really was beautiful when asleep he looked so serene. Sam knew he was in trouble; he was in trouble because he was falling fast and hard for the young man in his arms. He sighed pulling the other tighter he followed him into sleep.

Piper's cup of coffee was cooling in her hands but she didn't notice. Her thoughts were preoccupied with a certain young man. She hadn't slept at all, the night before, she had been too anxious. The same thoughts kept running around and around in her head. Chris was the future version of the unborn child she was carrying inside her. Her oldest son was the future ruler of all evil. How could this be happening to her? What did she do to deserve this? Her and her sisters had saved the world over and over again, did they not deserve happiness? She had to talk to Chris as soon as possible, she had to know as much as possible and she needed to stop this, from happening. Most of all she wanted to tell him how sorry she was, for not believing him, for not yelling at him like that, for all the things she said to him. To apologise for the hurt she caused and for failing him so badly. To tell him she would do everything in her power to make his life better, to give him and his brother the life she always dreamed her children would have.

She'd hurt him badly yesterday, the memory of the look of utter betrayal in her youngest sons eyes made her flinch. She had messed up badly and she just hoped that he could somehow forgive her. She would understand if he didn't of course but it would hurt her greatly. There was Leo to think of too of course, her ex husband had no idea she was pregnant. She figured it was for the best, it had been hard enough for him to leave one son never mind two. It wasn't a realistic plan though; just yesterday she had needed to call Leo to heal Chris. What was she going to do when she started to show? Thinking about yesterday, about the way Leo had treated Chris, made her realise that Leo needed to know. Leo had a lot of making up to do with his son; he'd treated him worse than she had. There would be time for that later though, first she needed to get Chris to trust her again. She sighed; she had a lot of grovelling ahead of her. Phoebe entered the kitchen, looking as tired as Piper herself felt. "Hi Honey, did you get any sleep last night?" her younger sister asked. "No, I couldn't stop thinking about Chris. I really messed up Phoebe." the older of the two answered wearily. Phoebe came to stand by her side, giving her older sister a comforting hug.

"We'll fix it, it'll be fine sweetie. I promise you we will" Phoebe swore. "I think I want to do this myself" Piper said, a determined look on her face. Phoebe pulled back, looking worried. "Are you sure about that?" she asked frowning. "I have to do this Phoebe. I hurt him, I'm his Mother and I hurt him! I have to make it up to him, I just have to" Piper told her nearly in tears. "You didn't know and you had a right to react like that after hearing about Wyatt" Phoebe said honestly. "I should have known!" Piper argued. "Maybe you should have, maybe we should all have seen it. It seems so obvious now but we didn't. This is all just too weird" Phoebe said shaking her head as she sank into an empty chair at the dinner table. "I want you and Paige to come with me to find Chris but I need to talk to him alone" Piper finally said. Phoebe nodded her consent. "I'll get Paige up and then we can start scryring for my nephew." Phoebe said. "I'm going to have another nephew" She said suddenly smiling at Piper. "I'm going to have another son" Piper said smiling slightly. "I'll always be here to help you" Phoebe promised. "Thank you Phoebe" Piper said grateful. "No problem Piper. What else are sisters for?" Phoebe said heading out of the room. She had some work to do, first on her list was getting her younger sister out of bed. Piper watched her go, she felt slightly more relaxed now but she wouldn't relax completely until she'd fixed things with Chris.

The two men awoke to the sound of knocking on the motel room door. Sam groaned in frustration, he had had the best night's sleep he had in at least a year. He didn't want to get up, he wanted to sleep some more, glancing over at hi companion, or maybe something else completely. Chris gave him a sleepy smile, the hunter smiled back at him before leaning into kiss him. The knocking got louder, Sam groaned again. "I better get that" he told the other apologetic. "I'll be back" he promised. "I'll be waiting" Chris said with a goofy grin on his face. Sam stared at him, wanting to throttle who ever was behind the door at this moment. Sighing he got up, grabbing his pants, he scrambled into them before heading to the door. Opening the door he was surprised to find the Halliwell sisters behind the door. "I need to talk to Chris, please" Piper said looking anxious. Sam stared at them, he wasn't sure of what to do. They'd hurt Chris and they weren't exactly his favourite people at the moment but Piper looked like she hadn't slept at all. Maybe she regretted the way she had treated her son. "Give us a minute" he said eventually. Piper looked like she wanted to protest but Phoebe stopped her. "I think we should give them time Piper, at least to put on some clothes" she said pointedly. Piper's face turned bright red. "Of course" she said embarrassed.

Sam closed the door behind him, turning to face the bed. Chris was sitting up, he looked panicked, and he had obviously heard everything. Sam came and sat on the bed beside him, pulling him into a hug. "You don't have to talk to them. We could orb away if you want?" he suggested. Chris shook his head. "They'd find me again, best to just get it over with" Chris said his voice hollow. "Are you sure?" Sam asked. "Not really but what choice do I have? I came back to save Wyatt, I need their help!" Chris said. Sam nodded letting go of the other, he picked up their clothes, handing Chris his. The half-witch was slow getting dressed, his hands were shaking badly and in the end Sam had to help him. Chris gave him a grateful smile. "Want me to stay?" Sam asked him. Chris nodded his head, to nervous to talk. "Ready?" Sam asked him. Chris nodded again but he didn't look ready. Sam opened the door to revel the sisters.

Piper and Chris locked eyes straight away, she wanted to hug him, and he wanted to run. "We'll be waiting outside" Phoebe told her sister, giving Chris a small smile before pulling a protesting Paige away with her. "I needed to talk with you alone" Piper explained to Chris who looked confused. "Would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?" She asked Sam not taking her eyes off her son. Sam looked at the younger man, not knowing what to do. Chris gave him a nod of consent. "Sure Piper" he said to the older woman. "I'll just be outside" Sam said to Chris before leaving them alone. "Can I come in?" Piper asked nervously. Chris nodded gesturing with his hand for her to enter. She walked past into him into the room; it was a complete mess she couldn't help but notice. Looking at the bed, it was obvious what they had been doing, made feel embarrassed again.

"What do you want Piper?" the younger man asked warily. Piper winched slightly at the obvious mistrust in his voice. "I wanted to apologise to you. I know you're telling the truth" she answered sincerely. He just stared at her for a moment before asking "Why do you believe me all of a sudden?" Piper opened her mouth to answer but no words came out. He walked towards her never breaking eye contact. "Why?" he repeated the question. "I believe you because I know who you are Chris" Piper blurted out. Chris stared at her in shock. "I found out I was pregnant but I never guessed but after you left, we were talking and it just kind of clicked" she explained. Her hands cupped his face. "I should have known you're so much like me I should have known that you're my son. I'm so sorry Chris" she cried. The younger man seemed to come out of his shock pulling his mother into an embrace. "It's okay" he whispered. "It's not okay but I'll make it okay" she promised hugging him back.

He knew he should be mad at her but this was his mother, who he had lost years before and it felt good to be close to her again. He hadn't planned for her to find out the truth but now that he had, he felt happy and relieved about it. Piper looked up at him smiling the smile reserved just for him and Wyatt. "You're incredible you know. You came back here to save your brother, taking this all on yourself. I'm very proud of you" she told him sincerely. He smiled brightly at her. "You're exaggerating but thank you for saying it, Mom" he said. It was Pipers turn to smile brightly. "I like it when you call me Mom" she told him hugging him tight. A knock came on the door causing them to pull away. "Your Aunts are dying to talk to you" Piper explained. Chris smiled at her, feeling at peace with himself for once. Opening the door he was nearly bowled over by Phoebe. "I'm so happy you're my nephew" she told him happily. "Thanks" he said laughing. He gave Sam a reassuring smile and Sam smiled back him.

"You've been keeping big secrets mister" Paige accused but she had a big smile on her face. "I had to" he defended. "Well we know now so it doesn't matter anymore" Phoebe placated him. "I want you to stay at the Manor" Piper said suddenly. Chris looked torn looking from his mother to Sam. "Sam can stay too" Piper said grudgingly. "Okay" Chris agreed. Sam looked unsure but nodded his agreement anyway. "We'll be around later and we can talk then" Chris continued. Piper nodded giving him another hug. Paige smiled at him taking hold of both her sisters' hands before orbing. "You okay?" Sam asked him. Chris nodded smiling at him. "Your really forgiving you know?" Sam said thinking he wouldn't be so forgiving. "She's my Mom" Chris said simply. Sam nodded. "How about we take a shower before we get ready?" Sam asked grinning. "Sounds good" Chris answered pulling the other close kissing him gently before walking towards the bathroom. "I'll just grab some clothes" the older said. He rummaged through his bag hurriedly. A bright light engulfed the wall behind him; Sam didn't notice it, or the figure that emerged from it, his mind firmly in the gutter, until it was too late. The figure who had emerged from the light grabbed a lamp from the bedside locker swinging off Sam's head. Sam gasped in pain, collapsing unconscious on the motel room floor. Chris hearing the crash rushed out of the bathroom. "Sam" he cried seeing the bleeding form of his lover on the floor. "He's fine, if he wasn't I wouldn't be here" a deep familiar voice said. Chris eyes widened as he took in the form of the intruder, a man in his forties stood their, slightly greying brown hair, strong face, muscular body, and he had always looked good his age. "Sam?" Chris asked in shock. "Yes Chris It's me. I've come to take you home" the future version of his lover told him, his face determined.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all that reviewed glad you seem to like it so far. I'm not sure i like how this chapter turned out let me know if you guys think

Chapter Seven

"What? I can't go back yet I'm not done what I came here to do. Sam what's wrong with you?" Chris asked.

He was caught between being confused and embarrassed but underneath that there was also happiness and slight anger. Happiness to have his Sam beside him and anger that he wanted to take him away from the version of himself that wasn't afraid to be with him, to love him.

"Wyatt is planning on sending a phoenix back for you. He plans to kill you Chris; if I bring you back he might change his mind.

"Wyatt won't kill me Sam, despite everything he's done he still loves me" Chris shouted in denial.

"He doesn't love you Chris; he doesn't know the meaning of the word!" Sam shouted back.

"Do you Sam?" Chris asked angrily.

"Yes Chris I know what love is and I know when you love someone you don't hurt them, you protect them" Sam said just as angrily.

"Is that what your doing protecting me from Wyatt or is it you that your trying to protect me from?" Chris accused.

Sam looked at him in shock his anger forgotten. Chris looked at him breathing hard but he looked strangely satisfied.

"Maybe I am! What are you doing sleeping with him?" Sam asked his anger back in full force.

"Him? He's you Sam, not as bitter, not as dead inside but he's still you. He's a version of you who isn't afraid of being in love with me." Chris retorted.

"I do love you Chris but look at me I'm old enough to be your father. Your right I am bitter and yes all that was good in me died years ago. That is exactly why this can't work!" he reasoned.

"I'm just as lost as you and all I'm asking is to be with you. Is that too much to ask?" Chris asked softly.

"Yes Chris it is." Sam lied.

Tears were sliding down the younger mans cheeks as he gave in to the hurt he was feeling, it broke Sam's heart to see it but he needed to distance himself. Chris needed to be strong and Sam knew that he was his biggest weakness.

"Then go away Sam. I can save Wyatt all on my own and maybe for awhile I can be with someone who doesn't think it's too much to be with me. Go back Sam; I can deal with anything Wyatt throws at me. I've been doing that for years" Chris said coldly.

"This thing you have going on with him, can't last." Sam argued.

"I know but it's something and that's more than I ever had before" Chris said gazing at the man lying on the floor.

"Wyatt wants you dead Chris I can't, I won't leave you alone" Sam said forcefully.

The younger version of Sam had woken up and he was now jumping to his feet. He stood in front of Chris protectively. Both men stared at each other, it was a surreal moment.

"He told you to leave" the younger Sam finally said.

"It's not you he's in love with you and you are not really in love with him. You're using each other and it can only end badly" the older one warned.

"That's our business" the younger said warily.

"If you care about him you'll let me take him home. If he stays here he will die!" the older on continued.

"He came back to save his brother and that's what he's going to do with my help. If you cared about him you'd be helping him too" the younger accused

"I love him, I want him to be safe and I can't just stand by and watch him die!" the older one said angrily.

"Then help me because if I stay or if I go back, either way he'll get me" Chris pleaded.

"I wish I could Chris, believe me I really do but you can't save him. He's taken so much from you already, can you really give him your life too?" future Sam asked.

"This isn't just about Wyatt; it's about the future of the entire world! My life is a small price to pay for the life of so many others!" Chris argued.

"It is about Wyatt because it's always been about him with you. I supported you in your decision to come back. I supported your decision to try to save him, even though I knew the better plan was to come back and kill him. I know you could never do that but" the older man stopped mid sentence.

The two younger men watched the older man warily. The Sam from the future just stood there, he seemed to be deep in thought. His eyes found the half witches after a moment; a determined look came of his face. Chris suddenly felt afraid and found himself reaching for the other young man beside him.

"If you can see since Chris then I'll just have to make you!" the older man said fiercely.

The younger men didn't have time to react before they were thrown against the wall as if by an invisible force. They were knocked out cold, completely helpless. Sam frowned at the bodies, he hadn't wanted to do that but it had been necessary. He was glad for once in his life that he hadn't been able to control his powers like he could know, at this point in time. It would have proved very awkward if he had gotten into a fight with his past self. He bent down to check on his past self, he seemed to be fine, maybe a concussion but that was it. He was glad to see he hadn't done any permanent damage. He turned his attention then to the other young man. He was struck by how young the other man looked when he was lying there helpless. The older man felt guilty and he began to regret his action. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the unwanted guilt. He was doing this to protect the young man; he just had to keep reminding himself of that. Carefully taking the other man into his arms and leaving the room.

"Piper!" Sam shouted as he rushed in the door of the club. All three Halliwell sisters were seated at the bar; they looked up in surprise when they heard the young man shout.

"You're hurt!" Phoebe cried when she saw the blood trickling down his face.

"Where's Chris?" Piper asked feeling suddenly afraid.

Sam reached them, he was breathing hard and his head hurt. He knew he needed to get his wound looked at but Chris was in danger and he needed to find him.

"He was taken!" Sam told the sisters.

Piper felt faint but her anger kept her on her feet. Phoebe put her arm around her sister trying to comfort her and asked.

"Who took him?"

"I did!" Sam told them.

The sisters stared at him, confusion written all over their faces. Sam sighed trying again.

"I mean the other me, the one from the future. He came back, said he wanted to take Chris back. He said Wyatt was sending someone to kill him. Chris refused but then he knocked us out. I don't know how, I have these powers but there not that strong but they could be stronger in the future" he babbled.

Piper held up a hand to stop him.

"How long ago was this?" she asked.

"I don't know, after you left I think" Sam informed her.

Piper felt guilty, she could have stopped it from happening. Now god knows where her son was. Phoebe squeezed her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"We'll find him, there's a chance they could still be in this time" the middle sister reasoned.

"What if he isn't, what then?" the oldest argued.

"Then we'll just have to bring him back" Paige answered confidently.

"Have you any idea where he may have taken him?" Phoebe asked Sam.

"I wish I did but I don't. He may be me but looking at him in that room, I couldn't read him. I don't know what happens in the future but he was sure as hell nothing like me." Sam told them with worry evident in his eyes.

"We'll find him but first we need to fix up that cut. It looks nasty, we need to call Leo" Paige said.

"No I don't what him to know about Chris!" Piper cried.

"He's going to have to find out sooner or latter honey and Sam needs healing" Phoebe told her softly.

"No he can't know" Piper said stubbornly.

"Chris could need healing when we find him" Phoebe argued.

Piper sighed, knowing her sister was right. She couldn't do that to her son and Sam did need help. Even though part of her wanted to blame the young man for what had happened it hadn't been his fault. She also knew that Leo had a right to know but it would make things so very difficult. It was Chris that was what all that mattered now; they needed to get him back and back safe. She nodded her consent, much to her sister's relief. Sam just stared at them, not knowing what any of this was about.

"Leo!" Phoebe called.

"We need help here!" Paige called when he didn't call.

"Leo gets your ass down here now" Piper called losing patients.

The elder immediately appeared; Sam stared at the man that appeared in the blue lights. He wondered who he was and tried not to think of how much his entrance reminded him of Chris.

"Blessed be" Leo said in greeting.

"Heal!" Piper ordered pointing at Sam.

Leo complied hesitantly, wondering who the young man was. Sam watched in awe as the other man healed him with only his hands.

"You are?" Leo asked curiously.

"His name is Sam Winchester but we don't have time for explanations, Chris has been kidnapped" Piper said quickly.

"Kidnapped by whom?" Leo asked.

"The future version of Sam" Phoebe informed him.

"Why would he kidnap him?" Leo asked confused.

"He wanted to take him back to his own time?" Phoebe told him.

"To protect him" Sam quickly added.

"Is this really a bad thing" Leo asked.

All four of his companions glared at him angrily.

"No Leo it's not a good thing. He's not safe there" Piper said angrily.

"If he goes back there Wyatt will kill him" Sam shouted.

"He's your son Leo" Phoebe shouted.

Phoebe put a hand over her mouth, Piper glared at her. Leo stared open mouthed. Sam looked at the other man in a new light, this was Chris's father. He obviously didn't care too much for his son but then again he apparently didn't know he was his son.

"What?" Leo asked.

"I'm pregnant Leo with your second son, who happens to be Chris and he came back to save our oldest son from turning evil. Now his boyfriend from the future has apparently lost it and is trying to take him back to their own time. The problem with that is Wyatt, who has apparently taken over the World, wants to kill Chris. Are you getting that entire Leo?" Piper ranted.

"I need to sit down" Leo said hoarsely taking a seat.

"I know it's a lot to take in but your son needs you" Phoebe said gently.

Leo nodded slowly, incapable of talking at that moment. Piper walked over to and placed a hand on her shoulder, regretting her outburst. Leo seemed to pull himself together.

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" he asked.

"No but I think our best option would be to try and scry for him" Phoebe said.

"I'll take you. Piper maybe you and Leo should talk. Sam you come with us" Paige said.

Sam nodded and took Paige's outstretched hand, Phoebe taking the other and the orbed back to the manor leaving their sister with her ex-husband.

"It's a lot to take in" Leo said softly.

"Yeah it is" Piper agreed.

"How did you find out?" he asked gently.

"I found out I was pregnant about a three weeks" Piper said.

"The ghostly plain?" he asked.

"Yeah it was the Ghostly plain. Sam came to Club to find Chris last night and Chris ended up telling us about Wyatt turning evil. I was shocked and I yelled at him." Piper told him flinching slightly.

"Understandable" Leo assured her.

"I believed him though and I don't know everything started to click in to place and I realised. I realised that he was my son, he looks like me, he acts like me, and how did I not saw it?" she asked herself again.

"Neither did I Piper. He must hate me! I treated him so badly" Leo said miserably.

"So did I but he forgave me. Our son is pretty special" Piper said smiling a little.

"He is and I was so blinded by jealousy and mistrust, that I didn't see it" Leo berated himself.

"Jealousy?" Piper asked.

"He was replacing me in your lives and I guess I was jealous" Leo admitted.

"No one will ever replace you Leo" Piper told him.

"Thanks, it's good to know that. Do you think he can forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

"We have to find him first but I think he will" Piper reassured him.

"We'll find him" Leo said determined.

"Are you ready to go back now?" Piper asked.

Leo nodded and stood up; he offered his hand to his ex-wife. She took the offered hand, smiling at him slightly. Leo smiled back at her, squeezing her hand before orbing them both to the Manor.

Sam hadn't taken Chris back to their own time; in fact he had no intention of doing so. They were currently hauled up in an abandoned Hotel. Chris had yet to wake up, which Sam attributed more to the fact that Chris hadn't been taking care of himself, than the hit on his head. He still felt guilty though. He had placed the younger man on the lone bed in the room they occupied. Sam himself sat on the bed beside him, watching him sleep. He had often watched the younger man sleep over the years he'd known him, he found it relaxing. He never let him see though, always left before he woke up. Their relationship had always been complicated to say the least. Sam much to his shame had for a time followed Wyatt; it was after he had lost Dean for the second time. The Sam from this time didn't know it but he'd be getting his brother back soon, brought back by an angel. Only Dean had died again years later, helping that same angel, Sam hadn't been there. Sam had lost all faith in the powers of good and Wyatt's ideals appealed to him.

He had meet Chris while in Wyatt's service and he fallen for him straight away. When he found out what Wyatt was doing to Chris, he lost it, he took Chris and left. Chris saw him as his saviour but truth was if it hadn't been for Chris he would be still serving Wyatt. They joined the resistance because it was their safest option for both of them. During his time with the resistance he found out something that made him hate Wyatt even more, it had been Wyatt who had killed Dean. He became more active within the group after that. All he cared about now was taking care of Chris and destroying Wyatt. He wanted to protect Chris above all else, he hadn't realized that in the process of doing so that the younger man had fallen in love with him. It was true that he was with him too but nothing could ever come of it. He was too old and broken; the younger man deserved much more. He really shouldn't have kissed the younger man but he'd been so afraid that he'd never see him again, that he'd just given in. It was stupid and selfish and he could never do it again, no matter how much he wanted to.

He could have killed his younger self for sleeping with him; he'd made things so much worse. He couldn't kill him of course, not that he was very fond of living but if he died now, who would protect Chris then? When he'd found out Wyatt's plan to send the Phoenix after Chris, he knew he had to get to him first. It had taken a lot of planning but he had finally managed to achieve it. He'd planned to take Chris back with him but now that he was here, he felt different. All their problems revolved around Wyatt, Wyatt who was in this time a baby, a helpless baby. It would be so easy just to kill him, wouldn't it solve everything?

"Sam?" Chris's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

Sam smiled down at him, pushing the hair out of is eyes. A sleep riddled Chris smiled back until everything came flooding back and he jumped up.

"Where are we?" he asked fear in his voice.

"Still in the past, don't worry I'm not taking you back." Sam assured.

"You're doing the right thing Sam!" Chris told him relieved.

His relief was short lived though; Sam pulled him into a hug, which Chris immediately leant into, hugging him back. He'd missed him so much.

"I promised you when we first escaped that I'd take care of you" Sam whispered.

"I remember" Chris murmured.

"I will protect you Chris but I realised something" Sam continued.

"What did you realise" Chris asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"I realised that to protect you, he has to die" Sam told him.

"Who has to die?" Chris asked fearfully.

"Wyatt, Wyatt has to die!" Sam said firmly.

Chris pulled back, staring at Sam as if he didn't recognise him anymore. Sam kept a tight hold on him.

"No Sam, you can't!" Chris shouted angrily.

"It's the only way Chris. You can't tell me you never thought of it. He's helpless in this time, it would be so easy!" Sam argued.

"Never, he's a baby Sam!" Chris shouted back.

"A baby who is going to grow up, to kill millions of people and who is going to grow up, to kill my own brother. He is going to grow up to torture you, to rape you, to hurt you in everyway possible." Sam shouted.

"He's a baby Sam and he's my brother. I can save him, trust me" Chris pleaded.

"I do trust you but when it comes to him you've always been blind. Your plan is not going to work Chris, it's impossible." Sam said more softly.

"I won't let you!" Chris told him just as softly.

"I know that, that's why you have to go to sleep again" Sam said.

Chris tried to protest but it fell on deaf ears as he was yet again telepathically thrown against the wall. Sam picked up the body of the younger man, placing him on the bed again. He leant over him and place a kiss on the others lips.

"Forgive me!" he pleaded to the unconscious man.

Grabbing his jacket, he left the room. He had some work to do.


	8. authors note

Author Note: I am truly, truly sorry to anyone who has been reading this, and reading my other crossover story Lost Souls, for keeping you waiting. I will be continuing both. The truth is I, after a long bout of writers block; I had no idea where I had been going with either fan fictions. I have been writing, and have improved a bit, but I have not been able to write anymore of either of these stories. I am currently editing both, as obviously they need to be, by doing this I hope to get a better grasp and of where I was going, and finish them off. Again, I am really; really, super sorry, for give me.


End file.
